


Pick Ourselves Undone

by princetteofcats



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Nonbinary Character, Other, Picnics, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Star Gazing, Trans Male Character, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dorks being awkward dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princetteofcats/pseuds/princetteofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since they all began their new life together, and while the outskirts of Verona are tranquil and the company of their lovers is comforting, there is still unrest between two members of this polyamorous group; Tybalt and Romeo. How does one interact with a person that was once one's greatest enemy? With both parties unsure of how to approach the question, Mercutio and Juliet take it upon themselves to suggest an answer; a night out.</p><p>As one (incredibly awkward) date morphs into a weekly ritual, Tybalt and Romeo begin to break down the walls that separate them. The stars above become a link across a lifetime of hatred, bridging their lives together to form something new and totally unlike anything in their past relationship with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a long time coming. I'm so happy to finally get to sharing it. :>
> 
> The verse this is set in is pretty much completely based off the "OT4" verse RedMercutio and I have going on. In it, Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, and Tybalt are all in a polyamorous relationship; they sought refuge from their (very angry) families by turning to Mercutio's uncle, and are now situated in a large house near the outskirts of Verona, under the Prince's protection. At the time of this fic, they've been like this for about a year. The verse is semi-modern in style and setting; I personally draw upon some of the styling present in Baz Luhrmann's 1996 film adaptation and also the Hungarian version of Romeo Es Julia, if that helps anybody else get the feel of what I've concocted.
> 
> A couple of notes about the character's gender identities: Romeo is an AFAB nonbinary person who uses they/them pronouns. They identify in particular as agender. Mercutio is a pre-op trans man who has been taking hormones for a while. Juliet is a cis woman and Tybalt is a cis man.
> 
> This fic is the result of various ideas/discussions tossed about between myself, RedMercutio, and PrivateSnarker, and focuses predominantly on developing the relationship between Tybalt and Romeo in the setting of this verse.
> 
> This is also my first crack at doing any kind of smut writing for a fic, which you get a taste of right off the bat (kind of) and then more so in later chapters. So. Yeah. Have fun with that.
> 
> Enjoy~!!

“M-Mercutio--!!”

“There’s no need to shout, my sweet. I’m right here.”

“Mmm… Mercutiooo--!!”

A faint chuckle found its way from Mercutio’s throat, his gaze settling on the very flushed face below him. Romeo looked a mess, with tousled hair and parted lips and heaving chest. He kissed at their neck, grazing their ears with his teeth and whispering encouragement as their body wriggled. His fingers worked quick and steady against tender skin, and Romeo elicited another moan. Their body twisted, and their short fingers curled into his hair, tugging at it as they crooned, low and sweet. The way their voice cracked in the middle let Mercutio know that he’d pressed all the right buttons. As they tensed and continued to cry out in the throes of a climax, he pressed his lips to their ear, “What wonderful noises you make, my Romeo.”

He laughed again, cradling their head in his arms, smoothing their hair as they began to relax and breath deeper. They curled in closer to him, resting their chin on his shoulder and burrowing their nose into his hair. Mercutio did a quick roll, plopping on his back and pulling Romeo atop him, positioning them so that they rested against his chest. He smiled up at the ceiling when Romeo’s voice, tired but endearing, whispered, “And how wonderful your touch is, my Mercutio.”

The two exchanged soft laughter and quick kisses, tangling their fingers into each other's hair. They eventually found themselves facing one another on their sides, arms draped around waists and legs twined together in the way neighboring plants grow close to one another. Snuggled under the sheets of Romeo’s bed, the two slowly moved from sweet words to a comfortable, if somewhat sleepy silence. Romeo had begun to succumb to the lull of sleep, warm and safe in their lover’s arms, when Mercutio’s voice, quiet as it was, roused them from the pull of rest.

“I must confess, my Romeo. While debauching you is an utmost pleasure, it is not the only reason I sought your company.”

Romeo quirked an eyebrow, tilting their head so that they might better face the redhead, who looked at them with some intent in his eyes that they couldn’t quite unriddle. “What do you mean, my Mercutio? Does something trouble you…?”

“Very little can trouble me, sweetling. Worry not,” Mercutio gave a grin, and Romeo poked at his cheek, a smile creeping onto their features as he continued, “Rather, I have a proposition for you, and an intense desire for you to oblige me.”

“Ah, and so you thought it best to persuade me, even before asking?” Romeo teased, nuzzling into Mercutio’s shoulder.

“Dear Romeo, you dishonor me with such an insinuation!” Mercutio feigned dismay, draping long fingers over his chest. Romeo tittered, shaking their head and kissing Mercutio’s neck.

“My apologies, sweet Mercutio. I meant no harm,” They trailed their lips to his jaw, pressing kisses there, as well, ”Regardless, I do not think there is a thing you could ask of me that I would deny you. What is it that my Mercutio seeks of his Romeo?”

Mercutio nudged romeo upwards until they pressed their forehead to his own. He smiled, toothy and aloof as ever, and in the most chipper of tones asked, “Won’t you go on an outing with Tybalt?”

\----

Tybalt ran his fingers through Juliet’s hair, her head nestled on his lap. The touch was innocent and domestic enough, yet his body held a certain tenseness. He still had trouble, even after nearly a year, believing that this was real, that he could be so close to Juliet and not fear any retribution. No harsh words or blows; just quiet and warmth as they sat on the couch, Netflix on the television, a blanket laying across Juliet and her small hands on his knee.

“Are you comfortable?”

Juliet’s voice, melodic and sweet, stirred Tybalt from his thoughts. He glanced downwards, pausing before nodding and gently brushing her hair away from her forehead. She smiled up at him, and Tybalt felt the familiar lurch in his stomach. He had grown used to this feeling, and did not let it show on his face, even after so long. Instead, he offered a very small smile of his own, and reached over to pull the blanket more securely around her shoulders.

“You are so quiet, Ty,” she noted, shifting so that she was now watching him instead of the television.

“Boisterousness is not typically in my nature, dear Jule.”

Juliet laughed, and Tybalt thought it something like the tinkling of bells. She pushed herself upwards, the blanket falling from her shoulders as she wiggled on to his lap, circling her arms around his neck. Tybalt, delighted but still taken aback, hesitated before reaching to pull her into an embrace, a hand cradling the back of her head. Juliet’s voice was close to his ear, “Does something trouble my knight?”

Tybalt’s shoulders softened at the nickname, though his lips twitched into a more concrete frown. He was unsure of how to respond, if there was any feasible way to be truthful with his reply. He was comfortable, sometimes happy, even, and out of the way of immediate danger, but he still felt constantly on edge. Even after a year, even after they had all four fled, seeking refuge with Mercutio’s uncle, he still found himself unable to sleep. More often than not, he woke in the throes of terrible nightmares when he did manage some rest. Everything felt so unreal; he was terrified of finding out that it was all a lie, that he had been deceived and taken advantage of. Even after four passing seasons, he was still troubled. How was he to go about explaining that to gentle Juliet?

“I am fine,” Tybalt assured her, stroking her hair. He caught sight of her smile, a soft and intimate gesture, when she pulled back to look at his face, reaching up to cup his jaw with her hand. Tybalt sat still, eyes transfixed on hers. They were quiet for a long moment; Tybalt knew she was searching his eyes for a trace of deceit. Juliet knew she would find none; her cousin, despite the drastic changes that had taken place in his life this past while, was still conditioned to let nothing be known through his eyes. The windows to his soul had been shuttered, the curtains drawn tightly shut; they revealed nothing he did not explicitly wish for them to. Juliet’s smile did not falter.

“Might I ask you a favor, dear knight?”

Tybalt nodded, relieved at the change in subject, and moved both hands to her back as he spoke, “Of course. Anything.”

Juliet’s smile brightened, and her hand reached out to tangle into his hair. In a tone most sweet and innocent, she posed her question, “Would you consider a night out with Romeo?”

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Tybalt, after being urged by Juliet and Mercutio, embark on their first date; a night time picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the actual interaction between Tybalt and Romeo~!!

Romeo was more surprised at the fact that Tybalt had agreed to this than their own decision to do the same. They had half expected to be stood up, which would have proved incredibly awkward the next day, since they shared a house. When Romeo walked out on to the front steps, though, they were met with the sight of a very tall, very grim-looking Tybalt that looked down at them with an intensity that was more than slightly unsettling. They stared back, unsure of what to say, instead tucking their hands deep into the pockets of their cardigan. It was a cool night, slightly breezy; Tybalt seemed unphased by the briskness and stood still, clutching a carefully rolled quilt at his side. He was just as much at a loss for words.

It was Romeo who eventually broke the silence, trying to maintain a light tone as they padded down the steps, lingering at Tybalt’s side for just a moment, “Shall we go, then?”

Tybalt nodded and said nothing. They began down the pathway, exiting through a side garden on to a small, quiet street. They walked in stiff, heavy silence, both avoiding eye contact. Romeo watched the street; Tybalt stared straight ahead. Their stroll lasted about twenty minutes, and no words were exchanged, even as they arrived at their destination; a private park, the gates locked for the night. They slipped over the stone wall as if it were an obvious and natural thing to do, and made their way towards a hill, which looked over the ocean in the distance.

Tybalt spread the quilt across the grass, and Romeo shrugged off their backpack. Mercutio had suggested they bring something to dine on, and they had sought Juliet’s help in preparing something. She had insisted upon picnic staples, and they, having no qualms, had agreed, opting to bring sandwiches, diced fruit, thermoses of soup, and a bottle of wine (which Mercutio had insisted on). They placed the food out in the matching containers that Juliet had convinced them to bring. Both of them sat on the quilt, quite a distance away from each other, and started to eat in uncomfortable silence.

With each bite, Romeo was beginning to wish that they had actually been stood up.

As he sipped his drink, Tybalt was wondering why on Earth he had ever agreed to do this.

Things had been tense between them from the beginning, as being part of a blood feud spanning multiple generations was prone to make any relationship. Even after forming a group between the four of them, even after fleeing their families and living together, existing in the same space for nearly a year, the two still felt at odds. They were unsure of how to approach one another after a lifetime of nothing but abhorrence and anger.

Tybalt, in particular, found it hard to make such a drastic shift; he had been born and brought up in hatred for Montagues. He knew nothing else, and while living with Romeo had made him realize that a steady, if awkward sense of peace was achievable, he still was unsure of how to approach them with anything other than blind rage. Hence, he avoided them, a mode of action that he considered an act of goodwill for all persons involved.

Romeo, on the other hand, felt at odds with Tybalt more out of a sense of distance than hatred. They had been taught to think of Capulets as the scum of the Earth, but the moment they had met Juliet, those loosely-tethered prejudices had nearly all been cut free. They had even let go of the more personal sense of jealousy that had clouded their perception of Tybalt for so long, ever since they had first seen him with Mercutio all those years ago. All Romeo longed for, now that some sense of peace had been achieved between them, was to form some kind of bond. Something kinder, more gentle. This was hard to do, however, when they both avoided each other like the plague.

They both sat in silence after they’d eaten. Romeo tried to refrain from releasing a heavy sigh and, instead, turned their eyes up to the stars. Away from the harsh light of the city, the sky twinkled, the subtle movements lending a feeling of life to the expanse of space above them. They curled closer to themself, pulling their legs to their chest and wrapping their arms around their knees. It was getting colder, and they wondered if they would be able to return home soon. This was proving a painful and fruitless venture.

“That is Orion.”

Romeo started at the voice; it took them a minute to realize that it was Tybalt who had spoken. They glanced at him for a long moment, back at the sky, then back once again to him.

“I… beg your pardon?”

“The constellation. The one you are looking at,” Tybalt extended a finger towards the sky, “That is Orion.”

Romeo blinked, a very slow and deliberate movement. Tybalt stared at them intensely, finger still pointing at the cluster of stars in the distant sky. He glanced up after a moment, gaze following his finger; his eyes traced the constellation as he continued in a low voice, “The three bright stars, close together, right there,” he gestured vaguely with his finger, “They are his belt. They are Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka.”

Romeo looked back to the sky, brow furrowing as they tried to locate the particular stars. Quite suddenly, the entire sky seemed flushed with little dots of light, and they lost track of where they had once been so focused. They looked puzzled, and Tybalt seemed to notice; without a thought, he reached out to tug Romeo closer by their hand, raising it to the sky so that they could follow their own fingers. They both froze, however, before Tybalt could complete this task; their eyes were fixed on one another. Neither moved.

“I-”

“It’s alright-”

“I should not have-”

“No, I am quite-”

“Really, I-”

“Please, it really is-”

“No, no I should have known-”

“Really-”

“I should not-!”

“Peace, Tybalt!”

Silence.

Romeo took a deep breath, and slowly raised their eyes from Tybalt’s towards the night sky. Then, gently, they asked, “Won’t you show me, then?”

More silence. They hesitated before reaching for Tybalt’s hand, fingers hovering over his for a brief moment before, very lightly, they took hold of it and raised it. They nudged for him to point their finger to the right spot; it took Tybalt a moment, but he scooted closer and did just that.

“Do you see it?” Tybalt’s voice was gruff, short.

“Yes,” Romeo replied after a moment, their eyes lingering on the trio of glittering specks, distant and cold and yet still so enticing to the careful observer.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after his date with Romeo, Tybalt chats with Mercutio. Meanwhile, Romeo confides in Juliet.

“My bed was distinctly lacking your warmth last night, Tybalt.”

The Capulet gave a wary sideways glance to the grinning redhead. He was quiet for a long moment, his voice careful when it finally made itself known. “I had prior arrangements. Which you were well aware of.”

“Oh, yes, I am aware. Still, I find your absence curious. Surely your arrangement did not occupy your whole night?” Mercutio’s smile practically gleamed; when Tybalt averted his eyes rather than responding, he let out a sound somewhat like a purr and continued, “Aaah. Perhaps you were warming another’s bed, then? Are you-”

“I warmed no bed but my own, Mercutio,” Tybalt snapped, still looking to the side. His shoulders had stiffened, his hands clenched tight. Mercutio grinned still.

“And no soul lay beside your own? There was no entwining of bodies, no sharing of breath, no colliding of lips and skin against-”

“Mercutio!”

“Oh, have I offended you with my saying this did not take place? A thousand pardons, my sweet-”

“Mercutio, cease this instant!”

A brief silence. Mercutio still grinned.

“Romeo is a delight to bed, dearest. There is no shame in the thing. I would-”

“I am certain you would. The fact remains that no intimacy took place between us. No beds were shared, so would you be kind and be done with your incessant nonsense?”

The words had come quick, a bit flushed and too defensive. Mercutio glanced away, now, but only to hide how much larger his smile had grown. He nodded, and moved on to some other topic; he did not glance back to Tybalt quickly enough to catch the slightly warmer color that had spread across the apples of his cheeks.

\------

“I’m not confident that my company was pleasant.”

Romeo released a short exhale, deeper than a breath but not quite a sigh, their fingers lazily tracing circles on Juliet’s thigh. The two were perched in the upstairs study, huddled close in the window seat beneath a big, blue quilt. Juliet stroked their cheek, smiling gently.

“The very nature of your company is pleasant; it would be impossible for it to have been anything else,” she reassured.

“Pretty words make convincing lies,” Romeo murmured, resting their head against her shoulder. She clicked her tongue, thin fingers twirling their hair.

“Gentle Romeo, you mustn’t remain so vexed. No disaster came of your encounter, and certainly none will come from further ones.”

“How sure you are that there will be others-!” Romeo replied bitterly, sinking down further into the seat and then taking on a matter-of-fact tone when they continued, “Tybalt would not be so foolish as to endure another outing with me. I’m very sure of it.”

“And I am very sure of the opposite,” Juliet replied, just as matter-of-fact and with an added perkiness. She shifted, wrapping her arms around Romeo and cradling their head to her chest. They accepted this instantly, their body molding to fit hers, seeking comfort in her softness. She smiled and stroked their hair.

“Be patient, my sweet, and be kind with yourself. I beg you. It pains me greatly to see one I love hurting, and at their own hand, no less.”

Romeo was quiet for a moment, then wrapped their arms around Juliet’s waist and nodded their head, shoulders slumping as they exhaled again.

“As you wish,” they offered a smile and pressed a kiss to her lips, lingering there as they whispered, “Anything that brings peace to you.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Tybalt find themselves on another date, and Tybalt brings an interesting topic of conversation to the table.

“Do you remember our school years?”

The words were jarring and unexpected. Romeo tensed, lingering over how strange the “our” sounded coming from Tybalt’s mouth. Where had this surfaced from? They nodded, lowering their drink and glancing cautiously at the other, “I do.”

Silence.

“I was unfond of you.”

Romeo tensed again, then found themself holding back a burst of sudden laughter. Quite an understatement, that was. Tybalt, however, remained stony-faced; Romeo cleared their throat and traced the rim of their glass with their finger, still holding a stray giggle from bubbling forth. “Neither did I find pleasure in _your_ company, if I might be so frank.”

A breeze whipped at both their hair; they sat still and quiet on the same hilltop as before, a clear night sky twinkling above them. Neither had quite expected to be here again; Romeo had not expected Tybalt to take them up on the offer of a second date, and Tybalt had not anticipated the invitation. Both were as unsure and stiff as before. The silence was thick, now even more so as both considered the topic of conversation.

“I hated you.”

No tensing this time. This felt oddly natural, all of a sudden. With new-found ease, Romeo smiled, glancing at Tybalt and replying in a soft tone, “I hated you, too.”

Romeo paused and turned their eyes away from Tybalt. They looked up at the stars, smiling still, fingertip continuing to circle the glass as they spoke in a light, nearly lilting tone, “I was quite sure that I hated you only because of our families’ differences. I was certain I could hate you no more than I had been taught. Yet, when I saw you with Mercutio that day…,” they laughed, still as light a sound as before, “When I saw you both, I felt my hatred grow immensely. It was so sudden. It poured out, all at once, and I drowned you and Mercutio both in it. I hated you most, though. I said that I hated Mercutio the most, at the time, because in my mind, he had betrayed me. But really... really, I hated you most. For stealing him from me.”

Tybalt was the one who laughed this time, a dark and short noise. His eyes were closed when Romeo glanced at him; he did not smile when he laughed. When he opened his eyes, he looked at the ground. He did not speak for a long while; Romeo did not prod, but instead waited, patient and quiet.

“I hated you before I ever knew of you. My hatred grew the first time I saw you, and more every time after. That piercing hatred became... _brotherly love_ in light of what the future held. When you and Juliet…,” He paused, cleared his throat. His words came more rushed, now, “She was never within my reach. And you took what little light of her I could glimpse. You did not take her from me; she was never mine. Yet... I felt that you had stolen the one star in my sky. And I hated you all the more for it.”

They both sat very still, statues against the cold night wind that pondered the sky and ground in silence. Romeo remembered quite clearly how they had walked in on Tybalt and Mercutio all those years ago, in a lonely classroom with the late afternoon sun streaming through the windows. They remembered how Mercutio had looked up with the same grin as always, even as he hugged the Capulet's waist, pants pooled around Tybalt's ankles. Romeo could not remember exactly what they had said, just that it had been loud and laden with various curse words, directed at both parties present. The only exact phrase that they could remember, that they could still hear ringing in their own ears, had been aimed at Mercutio with the ferocity of a trapped animal, "I hate you! I hate you, and I never want to see you again!"

Tybalt held these memories, as well; he could very easily recall the small brunette that had walked in on one of the many trysts he and Mercutio had engaged in. He had thought them a girl back then, as he had also thought Mercutio to be, and he had known them to be the best of friends, which had made his and Mercutio's coupling... tense, to say the least. The tension had not eased afterwards, even though Mercutio and Romeo had seemingly cut all ties to one another. They had stopped talking shortly after graduation, and Tybalt had been certain that he would know no more heartbreak after discarding his connections with Mercutio. He had not expected to see Juliet dancing with the same Montague from that Autumn afternoon so many years ago, now with a new name and appearance. He had not expected to be so wronged, to have the light of his life swept away from him so quickly.

Neither had either of them before looked back on these memories, considered their pain and distress, and expected their current situation to bloom. Romeo had never expected to be gifted with the company and intimacy of both their loves, to be set free of making such a painful choice between their heart's affections. Tybalt had never expected to be brought closer than ever before to Juliet and to make peace with Mercutio. Neither had expected to wind up here, together, as something other than enemies, much less as... whatever it was this had the potential to develop into. Both sat still, letting these thoughts rush over them as the wind grew colder.

Romeo was the first to break the silence, to turn so that their body more fully faced Tybalt. They thought to reach for his hand, but stopped. Instead, they closed their eyes and lowered their head.

“I was wrong.”

It was Tybalt’s turn to tense; he snapped to look at Romeo, eyebrows arched. The other did not meet his gaze, but did continue to speak. Tybalt listened intently.

“I was wrong to hate you. I was full of lies and jealousy. I was wrong to let them overtake me the way I did. I realize that now. And...”

Tybalt was frozen to the spot, unsure of what to make of such genuine words. The way that Romeo looked at the ground so pensively, with such a repentant, gentle smile on their face, was unnerving. They had hardly spoken to him in school aside from that singular incident, and while their few exchanges had not been pleasant, they had also not been nearly as vile in their actions nor as vicious in their words as he had been. It felt odd to have them so apologetic when he was so sure that he had been the more severe offender.

“... I am terribly sorry, Tybalt. I don’t believe I have ever said it aloud, but truly, I am.”

Silence.

Romeo fidgeted, glancing up nervously, surprised to meet Tybalt’s eyes as quickly as they did. The two held their gazes for a long while, no words spoken as the wind tousled their hair. Tybalt was the one to move first; a slow, cautious movement, as if he were approaching a baby deer. He placed his hand on Romeo’s, an awkward, ginger gesture that was met with wide eyes from the recipient. They did not move away, however, and Tybalt let this encourage him.

“I no longer hate you.”

The words came slow, crooked in his mouth. He could not muster the mental dexterity to craft something more eloquent, more complex and truthful. He could not dare utter an apology of his own, could not even summon a desire to do so. He was too confused and too ashamed to attempt such a feat. He was certain the words he presented were not enough, and yet they were the most he could offer. As he flexed his fingers into a slight grip on Romeo’s hand, he expected them to jerk away, to glare or yell or leave. He braced himself.

They smiled.

A pleasant, authentic smile, complete with teeth and a nervous laugh.

Tybalt blinked. Romeo’s hand shifted, their own fingers flexing against his. Tybalt was still once more, unsure of how to respond to such an unexpected response. Romeo tilted their head, eyes crinkling at the sides.

“And neither do I hate you,” they laughed, relieved and amused all at once.

Much to his own surprise, Tybalt laughed, as well. There was still no smile as he did so, but he chuckled, none the less.

“I am glad.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few mornings after their second date, the normal morning routine of their household takes an unplanned change of course. And Mercutio and Juliet are terribly excited about it.

Juliet was nearly always the one to wake up first on any given day; as such, she was almost exclusively in charge of putting the first pot of coffee on. As she stood in her housecoat and slippers, bright morning sun streaming in through the kitchen’s large bay windows, she smiled to herself, humming off-key as she worked. She rummaged through the cabinets, setting out mugs and spoons and sugar and creamer as the coffee dripped. She was quite surprised to hear footsteps approaching; it was rare that anyone woke up quite as early as she did, and Romeo had been sleeping soundly when she had slipped out of bed.

“G’morning,” came a sleepy voice.Juliet smiled over her shoulder at Mercutio, holding out a mug and spoon in friendly offering.

“Good morning,” she chimed as he scratched his shoulder and accepted the mug with a sleepy smile of his own.

Mercutio plopped on a chair, gangly arms lounging on the tabletop as Juliet continued to hum, grabbing the pot once it was full, filling Mercutio’s cup before her own. She sat beside him, bringing with her the sugar and creamer. The two sat in comfortable silence as they prepared their drinks, watching the sky from the large windows as they drank. Juliet looked particularly pleased to have company to enjoy the view with.

Neither of them expected more footsteps, nor the entrance they prefaced; Romeo and Tybalt walked in together, drowsy and stretching, the former murmuring a greeting. Mercutio and Juliet exchanged a lightening quick glance, undetectable by anyone who was not specifically looking to see it. This was odd. Unexpected. Delightful. Juliet smiled softly. Mercutio grinned like a fool.

“Two lights of my life, so close together; you may very well blind me!” Mercutio cooed, watching the two over the rim of his cup. He noted how Tybalt tensed and Romeo laughed nervously, rubbing the back of their neck. Neither replied directly; Mercutio continued his Cheshire grin.

“Aren’t they a lovely sight together, Juliet?” He continued, turning his gaze to the Capulet daughter.

She smiled back, a glint of mischief in her eyes and its lilt in her tone, “Incredibly so, yes.”

Romeo laughed nervously once again, short fingers fidgeting with the handle of their mug. They took various cautious glances at Tybalt, who was still tense and stony-faced. Was that a hint of blush they detected upon his cheek, or was that merely a trick of the light...?

Romeo was so intrigued by this thought that they nearly jumped when Tybalt turned to face them more fully, coffee pot in hand. The two held each other’s gaze for a few long moments, Romeo doe-eyed and Tybalt’s mouth twitching into various micro expressions that they couldn’t properly place. Then, very carefully, Tybalt reached out and steadied Romeo’s cup, his pale fingers brushing against theirs in the process. He poured Romeo’s coffee with the utmost care. At the table, Juliet and Mercutio both reached out to briefly squeeze one another’s arms, as if to say, _Look, look, it’s worked! Success!!_

Romeo was quiet, struck dumb by the gesture. Tybalt watched them with something almost like expectation in his eyes. He glanced away after a while, moving to prepare his own cup with nervous swiftness. He paused when Romeo finally spoke, their voice meek and a bit higher-pitched than normal, “Thank you.”

Tybalt cleared his throat and nodded, placing the pot back and grabbing his own cup, which nearly scalded his finger tips. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, then just as quickly shut it. Instead, he nodded again, then took a brisk set of steps over to the doorway, mumbling something about needing to feed the cats before he left.

Romeo stood still, now almost certain that they had seen a blush. They tried to process how they felt about this discovery and what to make of the fluttering knots in their stomach. They didn’t realize they were smiling until Juliet noted how unusually chipper they seemed, considering the hour. They laughed again, clutching their mug as if it were something precious, color warming their own cheeks as they replied, “Perhaps I should obtain a fit night’s sleep more often, then. It does wonders to one’s disposition in the mornings. That is what you told me, right, my sweet?”

Juliet nodded in agreement, smiling and giving Mercutio a sideways glance as Romeo sipped at their coffee. The redhead drank leisurely, still grinning widely, obviously pleased. Romeo smiled brightly, chatting with both of them before excusing themself to go take a shower, thanking Juliet for the coffee as they exited. Mercutio and Juliet were quiet for a minute before turning to face one another, looks of victory on both of their faces.

“We’ve done it-!” Juliet chirped, giddy, clapping her hands together.

“Yes, yes, we nearly have!” Mercutio replied in a hushed tone, still grinning.

“Do you suppose they’ll continue to grow close?” Juliet asked hopefully, hands clasped together, her chin resting on her knuckles.

“I see no other course they could take,” Mercutio replied certainly, downing the rest of his coffee and leaning back in his chair, wiggling his eyebrows as he continued, “I see a fit night’s rest for both of them in each other's arms before the year is out.”

Juliet giggled at the prediction, smiling down at her coffee cup and murmuring, now, tone a bit more serious, “Even if they don’t seek one another’s beds, I would love nothing more than to see them happy together, at last. That peace between them might eliminate any remaining unrest between us all is the only thing I desire.”

Mercutio smiled, placing a hand on her back and giving her a short, comforting pat, “Surely the forces that be will look upon your wish with favor. Such pure motives can’t be ignored. Which is most lucky; I believe they would dismiss any of my own wishes before they could even be spoken aloud. Such is the way of the world when one is as opposite your purity as I.”

Juliet laughed again, reaching over to clasp Mercutio’s hand as she tittered, cheeks warming with color and eyes twinkling, voice jovial and bright, “Dear Mercutio, you flatter and jest in the same breath with such skill. Surely the forces at play would have no choice but to at least give consideration to any request you could possibly spin.”

“Ah, sweet Juliet, you have too much faith in me-!!” Mercutio feigned dismay, throwing a hand up dramatically, looping the other arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze, “Yet, I find inspiration in your words,” he paused, flourishing his raised hand and taking on a commanding, theatrical tone, “Fairies, Gods, and all others who meddle in the affairs of love in the hearts of humans! Hear my plea! May my majestic prince of cats and sweet Montague deerling find the warmth of one another’s beds, and seek the intimacy of the other’s touch, driven by passion as hot as the fires of Hell itself-!”

Both broke into childish giggling, hugging each other as Juliet finished her coffee and Mercutio continued with his impromptu monologue, finishing it with a wave of his hand and a bow as he stood to put his mug in the sink. Both smiled as hope settled in their hearts and the sun continued to rise on a new day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tybalt continues teaching Romeo about the stars.

“Do you see it?”

Romeo looked intently upwards, scouring the sky with eager zeal. They came up empty-handed, but refused to say as much, at least not immediately. They pulled their quilt closer about their shoulders in an attempt to fight off the chill in the air. The sky was so vast, bursting at the brim with millions of stars; Romeo wondered how Tybalt was able to map them out so quickly and with such ease. They finally lowered their eyes, sheepishly shaking their head in admittance of their inability to follow Tybalt’s instructions.

Tybalt cocked an eyebrow, shifting to lay on his side, his body partially propped up by a single elbow. He motioned for Romeo to do the same, and they obliged him almost instantly, laying backwards and pulling the quilt close to their chest. Tybalt was still as they moved, as if worried that any sudden movements might make them dart away; this was not lost on Romeo. Tybalt often acted this way towards them, now; as if they were going to fly away or vanish if he did not put the utmost care into every action. They were unsure of just how this made them feel.

“May I show you?”

Romeo nodded, extending their hand; Tybalt took hold of it with focused caution, extending their pointer finger and turning back to the sky. His eyes grazed the expanse with a practiced eye before he pointed them at a star, lingering there before drawing the tip of their finger through the air so that it pointed at another bit of sky. “Zeta forms the tip of one horn,” he murmured, drawing Romeo’s finger to another star and then drawing it upwards, “And these two, Hyades and Elnath, make the other.”

Romeo nodded, just as transfixed on the sky as Tybalt. The latter still held on to the former’s hand with overwhelming gentleness; after a moment, he guided their finger to a speckle just beyond the base of the first horn, “Aldebaran is the quickest way to locate the Taurus constellation; it is the bull’s eye. Do you see how large and bright it is?”

Romeo nodded, trying hard to burn the location into their mind. Tybalt stole a glance at them, and found himself taken by how intent Romeo looked. It left a strange feeling in the back of his throat; he pushed it away almost as quickly as he noticed it and returned his eyes to the sky.

“Taurus is sometimes said to be fighting Orion,” Tybalt noted, gingerly removing his hand from theirs. Romeo glanced over the sky, locating the three stars of Orion’s belt and feeling a surge of pride at their feat.

“What reason would Orion have to fight a bull?” They mused, lazily tracing the outline of the constellation’s belt with their extended finger before seeking Taurus's eye again.

Tybalt furrowed his brow, “Orion was a great hunter. I don’t think it so strange that he might try to take down heaven’s bull.”

“For what gain, though?” Romeo questioned, their voice too genuine for Tybalt to immediately write off as a mere stubborn rebuttal. They seemed legitimately curious, and it was oddly endearing. Tybalt was pensive for a while as he thought; Romeo waited patiently.

“Perhaps to acquire respect. Honor. That drives many people, I believe,” Tybalt finally replied, nodding his head after he spoke, as if to assure himself.

“Was he not already honorable, though? What need would he have to seek more respect, if he is already exalted enough to dwell in the heavens?” Romeo’s voice was eager, curious, and they glanced at Tybalt expectantly, only to find him staring up at the stars with a suddenly stony look. They felt a sense of dread curl in the back of their mind; had they upset him? 

Tybalt spoke again, his voice low and bitter. “Reaffirmation of one’s honor is a requirement for some. Even great hunters. Lest they become unskilled, or forgotten. Or even the hunted.”

Romeo was quiet, almost as if they had been chastised. Perhaps they had. Despite being unsure of which specific nerve they had hit, they could not help but think that they might have benefitted from taking more care with their words, or perhaps acting and speaking with as much timidity as Tybalt had been doing with them. They fidgeted with their fingers, the urge to reach for Tybalt’s hand hitting them with a suddenness they had not anticipated. They resisted, however, and instead spoke in a more gentle tone.

“I only worry that he might push himself too hard,” they offered, glancing between the ground and the side of Tybalt’s face, “He is already so respected as to live among the stars, and to be sought by so many who look to the sky for guidance is surly a sign of immense prestige. I worry that in trying to prove himself continuously, with no time to rest, he might sacrifice all that he has gained so far.“

Tybalt turned to face them as they spoke, a slow and deliberate movement. He stared, locking eyes with them when the glanced up at him from the ground. Both were quiet for a long while, their eyes never leaving one another, even as Romeo began to shiver. Finally, they spoke in a whisper, in a way much like one would offer an apology, “Perhaps I am foolish to be so invested in the well being of stars.”

Tybalt leaned close to the other, a quick movement so different from his usual careful consideration that it startled Romeo. They flinched on instinct, and Tybalt, now hovering over top of them, froze almost immediately. Romeo’s eyes were so wide, and their lips were parted just slightly; a single, brown curl fell haphazardly across their forehead. Tybalt lingered, taking in each detail with the same precision that he had scoured the sky with minutes before. Romeo held their breath and tried to lay as still as possible; they felt uncertain and expectant all at once, and it tore at their stomach.

“You _are_ foolish.”

Tybalt’s words were quick, but not hurtful; rather, they sounded exasperated, perhaps intrigued.

“Foolish and much too kind.”

Romeo remained still, aside from a nervous swallow. Their eyes were intently focused on the man above them.

“I see now how you and Mercutio became such fast friends.”

Tybalt moved much slower, now, lifting himself away from Romeo, who let out a nervous breath. They rose, as well, propping themself on their elbows and looking over at Tybalt, who sat on the quilt, now, his head tilted upwards. The wind blew, sharp against their faces, and Romeo paused, their fingers lingering on the quilt draped around their shoulders. Before they could think themself out of it, they sat, as well, and repositioned themself closer to Tybalt. In a quick, seamless motion, they wrapped the blanket about Tybalt’s shoulders, so that they both might be shielded from the wind.

Tybalt was shocked, his eyes widening at the quick movement; as the fabric settled on his shoulders, he jerked his eyes back to the ground, then over to Romeo, who smiled gently at him. Both were quiet, the warmth of their bodies starting to mingle beneath the protection of the quilt. Neither could remember being quite so close before; all other touch had been so fleeting. Such a close proximity was a new experience for both of them, and neither was quite sure how to feel, aside from the vague sense of security that lingered at the base of their throats, causing Romeo’s cheeks to color and Tybalt to brush their hand with his own.

“So… that one is Aldebaran?” Romeo asked cautiously, lifting a finger and pointing to the sky. Tybalt glanced up, as well, shaking his head and reaching to shift Romeo’s hand, his hand lingering on theirs.

“No. But you were close. See how this one is even brighter...?”

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo finds out something interesting about Tybalt's knowledge of the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... probably cloying in its sweetness, but I hope it's enjoyable, none the less. ;> If it's any indication, I listened to "Closer" by Tegan and Sara almost exclusively as I typed the last half of this chapter.

Romeo and Tybalt had made their stargazing a weekly habit. It always took place at the same spot at the same time, and even as Autumn grew colder and colder, eventually swept away by the biting winds of Winter, they still took time, once a week, to stare up at the sky. Tybalt could name stars and constellations with instantaneous ease; he even pointed to planets, somehow able to distinguish them from the other specks of light. Romeo was as eager a student as Tybalt was skilled a teacher; they listened intently, following Tybalt’s directions and often reaching for his hand so that he might guide theirs.

They sat closer, now, sharing blankets and body heat with the sort of shy intimacy that accompanies schoolyard sweethearts. There were many times where neither spoke for a long while; Tybalt would simply point out a constellation, and they would both lie back to stare at it, silent and close and oddly contented with both of those factors. Romeo never asked a question that Tybalt could not answer, even if he had to think about it for a while. This impressed them to no small degree, and it made them incredibly curious, as well.

“How did you come to be so learned about astronomy, Tybalt?”

The question had been itching in their mind for weeks, now, and at last they posed it, with perhaps just a bit too much eagerness in their tone. They were walking back home, and without breaking pace, Tybalt eyed them carefully from the side, turning the edges of a quilt over in his hands. Romeo smiled sweetly; it reminded Tybalt of Juliet, and at this thought he laughed and tilted his head downwards, a stream of black hair falling over his shoulder.

“I studied,” he finally responded, simply enough. He shrugged, and looked back at Romeo, who looked at him with further expectation in their eyes. He was still, and then, very slowly, motioned vaguely in the direction of Orion with the back of his hand, continuing, “I have always loved the stars. When I was a boy, I took time to study them intently. My childhood tutor noticed, and he encouraged me. He showed me books, and even acquired a telescope for my use.”

Tybalt shrugged again, a bit more definite this time. Romeo was quiet, walking quick to keep up with the other’s long legs. They considered his response for about a block, their eyes turned up to the sky and their hands shoved deep in their pockets. As the pair turned another corner, they spoke up, chipper in tone.

“I am surprised Mercutio never mentioned your fondness for the night sky.”

Tybalt glanced over and down at Romeo, brow furrowing just the slightest bit.

“Why do you suppose he would have?”

Romeo up to Tybalt, their own brows arching upwards as they replied in the same upbeat tone, “You’ve loved the stars so long. I’m sure you would have shared them with him.”

Tybalt blinked slowly, his pace slowing and his hands continuing to fidget with the edge of the quilt. He shook his head, a somewhat jerky movement, and looked at Romeo with a genuine confusion that surprised the smaller.

“I never showed Mercutio.”

Silence hung in the air. The two had stopped walking, and instead stood beneath a street lamp, alternating between avoiding one another’s gaze and trying to steal quick glances at the other’s face. Romeo’s cheeks were slowly growing red as something began to dawn on them.

“I, uhm, a-apologize, I only assumed…,” they trailed off, focusing intently on their hands. There was more silence, and then they swallowed, continuing nervously, sure that their other assumptions must be just as false, “Th-then it was Juliet, I suppose, that you would have showed them to...?”

Tybalt felt an odd sensation at the base of his throat. He cleared it in an attempt to rid himself of the feeling, but to no avail. He tried to compensate by glancing upwards, accidentally blinding himself with the light from the street lamp’s bulb. He quickly looked back down, wincing and closing his eyes and speaking much more quickly than normal, “No. No. I… I never showed Juliet, either.”

Again, there was silence. Heat radiated from both their faces, now.

Romeo wished desperately to say something, but no thoughts came to them. They could conjure only enough mental dexterity to stare, wide-eyed, at their shoes, and to pray that Tybalt couldn’t see how red their face was. They hadn’t a clue that Tybalt was doing just the same. The two remained like this for a long while, impervious to the growing cold and chilling wind while the presence of rapid heartbeats and hot cheeks shielded them.

“You were the first.”

Tybalt’s voice was low and quiet. Romeo felt a tingle at the base of their spine.

“I had never shown anyone else.”

Tybalt dared glance at Romeo. His eyes lingered in their direction until they glanced up at him. The wind grew colder. Perhaps he could blame their ruddy cheeks on it.

“I… I hadn’t known,” Romeo finally replied, meek in tone, quite different from the chipperness that had been present only minutes before.

Tybalt was unsure of how to reply, so he nodded. Romeo nodded back. Neither made a move to continue walking. Romeo did, however, lift a hand towards Tybalt, hesitating halfway through their reach and struggling to find words. Tybalt, without quite realizing it, lifted his hand to complete the gesture, grasping Romeo’s gently and taking a step to close the gap between them. Romeo wondered if he could hear the thumping of their heart.

“I apologize, again,” they murmured, staring intensely at Tybalt’s chest rather than meeting his gaze, which they could feel bearing down on them, “I… I only assumed that you would share something so important with… with…,” their words faded. They hadn’t the mind to complete the thought. Their chest felt tight. Tybalt held them closer and it became even harder to breathe.

“I have shared something important to me with someone important to me.”

Difficulty became inability as Romeo felt all the air leave their lungs. Tybalt was very still, aside from his other arm, which had moved to hold Romeo tight about their waist in a stiff hug. He couldn’t quite believe that he had just said that, much less that… he meant it. Romeo had become such an integral part of his life; they had been important, at first, because they made Juliet happy, and because they shared a bed and bond with Mercutio, the same as him. Now, their significance had shifted, altered itself to become much more intimate, and even though he could not quite place the shape, he could not deny the value he placed upon the small human reaching up to place their lips against his.

It was a quick, chaste peck. He almost missed it entirely. Romeo pulled away quickly, looking up at him as if they were just as confused at what had happened. He could feel Romeo’s breath against his lips.

Slowly, Romeo leaned forward once more, pressing their lips to Tybalt’s again, staying longer this time. Their fingers curled into his and squeezed gently as they pulled their mouth away. Tybalt, eyes half-closed, leaned in next, without a trace of hesitation, pressing a trembling, tender kiss to Romeo’s half-smile.

“Perhaps we should head home,” Romeo whispered, eyes remaining closed even as they spoke, “Lest we catch our death of cold.”

“Mmm. Best we hurry there,” Tybalt agreed in a gruff, quiet tone. Neither made a move to distance themselves from one another. Romeo did lean in for yet another gentle kiss, though, and found no resistance in Tybalt’s lips. Neither took notice of the first flurry of snow that made the chill air swirling around them shimmer with a sort of icy magic.


End file.
